


On Supersoldiers, and Heart Beats

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Vaguely connected and yet disconnected WinterIronShield [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT3, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves Steve with every piece of his heart, but he's always known he holds second place in Steve's heart. It was okay. Bucky was long gone, and Steve loved Tony. But If there's one thing life has taught Tony, it's that good things never last. So when a metal armed super soldier showed up on their metaphorical doorstep gun leveled at Tony's head,  Tony wasn't overly surprised. More resigned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Supersoldiers, and Heart Beats

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this with past abuse mostly because  
> A.) I think Howard was an abusive bastard  
> And  
> B.) I'm considering either a sequel or possibly second chapter which will involve Howard Stark being an abusive bastard and there will have been hints in this part once that part is out.

Tony is trying to push his cold toes underneath Steve's super warm leg while they watch Big Hero Six when JARVIS interrupts. 

"Sir's there's an intruder on the balcony." The smooth British voice is calm, but Steve is instantly battle ready. Tony climbs to his feet just as the door flies open and he finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Tony Stark?" The man asks, and Tony notices Steve is barely breathing. 

"If I say yes are you going to shoot me, because I really don't wanna be shot." Tony starts, stepping forward. The man tenses further.

"Buck." Steve says, voice just shy of breathless. Tony turns incredulous eyes on his boyfriend unsure as to why he isn't more concerned about the gun pointed at Tony's temple. "What are you doing?" Steve asks, seeming to realize the situatuon. Bucky blinks at him coldly, then moves his arm, Tony winces at the creak it makes. 

"Maintenance or replacement?" Tony asks, and Bucky turns that cold stare on him. Tony just gives him a level look, he's played enough poker to keep himself looking calm, even if his heart is breaking. This is Bucky Barnes, this is Caps true love.

"Can you replace it?" Bucky asks, and Tony wants to smack himself for offering. Replacement could take weeks, Bucky will be around, he'll have to watch Steve fall in love with him again. Although a look at the supersoldiers face makes him think maybe Steve already has.

"Can I replace it? He's asking if I can replaceit!" He squaks in fake indignation looking at Steve. "I can not only replace it, I can make it ten times better." He huffs. 

"Can you actually give me a working arm?" Bucky demands, Steve glances between them. 

"It would take more time than a simple fix up, but yeah, probably. I'd use a lighter metal though, that thing has gotta be killing your shoulder." Tony says, Steve rubs his back soothingly, and Tony simultaneously fights the urge to move away from his touch, and to lean into it.

"You trust him?" Bucky asks, piercing eyes trained on Steve. Tony scowls, and drops back onto the couch while they figure it out.

"With my life Buck." Steve answers honestly. Bucky nods. Tony smiles, because at least he won't lose Steve's trust, even if he loses his love to this gun wielding, surprisingly hot assasin.

"Fix me up Stark." Bucky requests, and Tony jumps to his feet.

"Will do, you and cap can stay here and chat or whatever." Tonys voice doesnt crack. "JARVIS run some scans of our friends prosthetic." Tony requests, slipping out of Cap's arms and heading into the lab.

"Thanks Tones." Steve calls after him, voice gentle. Tony disappears around the corner without a response. He knows his voice will come out scratchy, and defeated.

"It's been good." He mumbles to himself. "It's been good with him." He pushes open the door to the lab and opens up the specs from JARVIS's scan.

"Okay, this is garbage, seriously what is this Hammer tech? The integration point is a tube and they wrapped it around his ribs. What the fuck is this trash?" Tony rolls his eyes. "J keep a copy saved in case we run into problems removing it, but get this out of my face." The blueprint disappears replaces with a blank workspace.

Of course Sir." JARVIS replies, tone dancing with amusement.

"Don't sass me J. Can you find me somr model's of the muscles in the arm and some videos on function. As well as a few pictures of Arms. Can't have the hand looking weird, and a photo of Barnes." Tony lists off, each item popping up as he says it, and his fingers fly over the interface. He loses himself in the work creating fabric that moves like muscle, metal that moves like skin.

  
Tony's been working for hours building an arm in the shape of a mirror image of James' current flesh arm. He's selected a light, but resistant metal alloy and is thoroughly immersed in designing the functionality of moving each part when he notices a reflection of light out of the corner of his eye.

"J?" Tony asks, keeping his eyes in front of him. Moving the diagram to get a better view of the nerves in the arm.

"Yes Sir?" JARVIS asks. Tony moves the specs slightly, adding to the formulas.

"Current project threat level?" Tony asks, trying to figure out what's behind him. 

"An estimated 12 percent, Sir." JARVIS replies. Tony nods, turning to face Bucky. 

"Barnes?" Tony asks. Bucky looks confused, tilting his head to the side as he studies the engineer.  

"I'm only a 12% threat?" Bucky asks. Tony rolls his eyes, assassins are always offended by low threat ratings.

"Don't worry, J just trusts that you won't hurt me based on any available information. We're both aware that you could kill me if you so desired." Tony prattles off, fiddling with his cuffs. Bucky hesitates for a second then holds out a coffee cup for him. Tony gestures for him to set it down, making his hands look busy. It's a dumb problem, but he's anxious enough without taking things from strangers, especially a hot beverage.

"That my arm?" Bucky asks, Tony snorts.

"No it's just some other high tech prosthetic arm I decided to work on." He rolls his eyes. Bucky glares at him, but it seems playful. Tony watches his reflection warily, and tries to continue his work.

"Look, I know Stevie trusts you." Bucky starts, and Tony feels ice traveling up his spine. This is where it starts, Bucky's gonna claim Steve.

"It doesn't matter." Tony shrugs. Bucky frowns more intensely at him.

"What?" His voice grates out. Tony sighs.

"It's simple. I love Steve, and with Bucky Barnes long dead I stood a chance. Now? Not likely." Tony shrugs, gesturing toward Bucky with a wave. Bucky advances toward him. "You're alive, and Steve Rogers will always pick you." Tony says as if it's a law of physics, as simple as gravity.

"So, I shouldn't trust you with this." Bucky almost growls, metal fingers pressing close to Tony's face. "After all you think I'm after Steve." Tony leans away from him.

"I don't know what you should do." Tony informs him, because shoulds and should nots have never been his strong suit. "I'd never hurt Cap though, so whatever you do I promise I won't hurt you." Tony shrugs when Bucky gives him an assesing glare. "Just because he doesn't love me doesn't mean I don't love him. Cap loves you, ergo hurting you hurts cap, ergo I can't hurt you." The soldier steps out of his space, but Tony barely notices, lost in a bit of a negative spiral.

"Don't be an idiot Stark." Bucky scolds. Tony laughs bitterly.

"I can't be an idiot, I'm a genius, and the numbers all say he'll leave me behind." Tony shrugs, giving a weak smile.

"Steve wouldn't do that to you." Bucky informs him, stalking out of the workshop. Tony realizes that he's telling the truth. The desperate selfish part of Tony wants to cling to that, cling to Steve. He can keep Steve as long as he just refuses to let go.

"J, can you show me Steve right now?" Tony asks. A video feed pulls up, and Tony watches Steve beaming at Bucky like he's worth ten of Tony.

' _I know men with none of that worth ten of you.'_ Steve's voice echoes in his head, and he's shoving his chair back, nearly toppling over. He knows it's true, he knows Bucky is worth ten of him. He gives himself 48 hours, two days, with Steve before he ends it so that Steve can be happy. Two days for him to be happy.

  
"Close the program J." Tony mumbles, wiping at his eyes.

"Of course Sir." JARVIS obeys immediately and Tony heads upstairs.

"Steve?" Tony calls, as he walks in. Steve is up and headed toward him.

"Tony. I thought you said you'd been sleeping better." Steve scolds, helping him stand. "God you look exhausted baby." Tony just presses as close as he can to Steve.

"I'm okay. Promise." Tony mumbles. Steve rolls his eyes and lifts him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"Don't be silly. Goodnight Buck, I'm gonna take this fool to bed." Steve says. Normally Tony would object to being lifted, but instead Tony smushes his face against Steve and tries to memorize how Steve smells.

"Love you Steve." Tony sighs. Steve squeezes him gently.

"Love you too Tones." Steve assures. Tony melts into his arms, breathing even, but eyes Still tracing over the skin in front of him. Steve gently settled Tony in his lap on the bed.

"Steve?" Tony asks. Hoping Steve won't notice how his voice shakes.

"Yeah shellhead?" Steve teases. Tony kisses him, deep and dirty, and Steve melts into his arms.

"Fuck me." Tony whispers as they break apart, wanting to memorize Steve while he has the chance. Steve slides his hands up Tony's chest, nodding.

...

Tony stumbles his way into the kitchen the next morning bleary eyed, and exhausted.

"You're like a morning Zombie." Someone says, and a shiny hand holds out a cup of coffee. Tony's hands curl around it, and he's drinking quickly.

"Hot, very hot." Tony whines, when he stops to breathe. He eyes the cup for a moment and then immediately takes another huge gulp of scalding coffee. "Still hot. The universe is evil." Someone is laughing at him, but he can't be bothered to care. Blinking blearily at the man.

"Mornings are hard." He informs him, slumping against the man's side.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Barnes replies mock seriously, patting Tony's head. Tony decides he hasn't had enough coffee fot anyone being mock serious so he takes another gulp. When he puts his cup down Steve is lounging in the doorway.

"Hey Tones." Steve says, softly. "Hey Buck." Tony notices the same warmth in both of their names.

"Hey Stevie." Bucky answers. Tony begins to lilt to the side, and he takes another gulp of coffee, as Steve slides into his space. Tony glances between the two of them.

"Super soldier sandwhich." He mumbles, grinning at Steve, tilting bodily toward him. "Is nice."

"Drink your coffee." Steve grumbles, blushing. Bucky laughs at them, and the movement jostles Tony's arm, forcing him to move his coffee into his left hand. He shoots a glare at Bucky and gulps down what's left. Steve groans, eyes on Tony's throat as he swallows. Bucky looks stoic when Tony returns his cup to the counter.

"Steve you're so pink!" Tony teases, kissing his cheek.

"Am not." Steve grumbles, crossing his arms. 

"You so are Stevie." Bucky cuts in, and Tony nearly whimpers. Bucky's already invading his moments.

"Nope." Steve insists, wrapping an arm around Tony.

"Yup." Bucky pops his P, poking at Tony's side to try and garner his agreement.

"I've gotta go work spangles." Tony says, pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek, and sliding out of the space he'd held between the two men.

"Tones." Steve whines. Tony grabs another coffee, and flees the room. Thoughts of Bucky chasing him down the hall. He pulls up the specs on Bucky's new arm and forces himself to get to work.

"Sir, Mr. Barnes and Rogers, have been found by Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff." JARVIS announces, Tony cringes, and jumps into the elevator.

"J, save my work and shut it down." He orders, as the elevator doors shut and rocket up to the common room.

"Fury needs to know." Natasha states in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Tony hates that tone, and it id his job to argue against anyone using it. Clearly Steve didn't get that memo.

"No he doesn't." Steve growls. Clint has an arrow notched and ready to fire, pointed at Bucky's chest. Bucky has a gun pointed at Clint's head. Tony groans.

"Steve." Clint warns, hands steady.

"Yo wonder twins, put down the weapons and talk like adults, Jesus Clint. My kitchen is no place for a measuring contest." Tony says, stepping into the room. Steve grins at him.

"Do you know who that is?" Natasha hisses. Tony rolls his eyes. As if he doesn't know exactly who the people he lets into his house are.

"Of course I do. Winter Soldier. Famous assassin, killed my parents." He waves a hand around as if to say that isn't important. Bucky looks as if Tony struck him.

"What?" Steve asks. Stance relaxing while he shoots Tony a confused look.

"Yeah, anyways of course I know who that is. That is James Buchanan Barnes, commonly known as Bucky." Tony says, placing himself squarely in front of the super soldiers. If Pepper finds out he attempted to stare down two super assassins she's going to kill him. "Cap's best friend from the old war time. Fell off a train. Presumed dead. Ringing any bells?" Tony prattles on. Clint puts the arrow away.

"Fury has already been informed Stark." Natasha states. Panic flashes in his eyes and he turns to Bucky and Cap. Rolling his shoulders back, and trying not to worry about having the wonder twins behind him.

"Hey, Bucky I'm gonna ask you for a huge favor." Tony warns, stepping toward them. Bucky raises an eyebrow. "A scary guy with an eye patch is going to show up, probably with some goons. I need you to refrain from killing anyone, I promise I'll get you out of there." Steve is staring at him like the confused over grown puppy he is.

"Can he do that?" Bucky asks, glancing at Steve and getting a shrug in response.

"Probably?" Steve says. Tony beams at him.

"Okay Tony I'm going to trust you, but you have two days to get me out." Bucky informs him. Tony relaxes. "If you don't I'll get myself out." Natasha and Clint share a dubious look, but Tony knows the man in front of him is capable. 

"I'll get you out in one day. Promise." Tony says. The wonder twins are glaring at him when he turns around.

"Why are you protecting him? Like you said. He killed your parents." Natasha hisses. Tony gives her a level look.

"Merchant of death." He enunciates slowly, pointing at himself. Then points at her. "Black Widow, deadly assassin. You didn't even change your name." He turns to point at Clint. "Ronin." He says. Earning a look of pure shock.

"How do you know that?" Clint demands, arrow pointed at his throat. Natasha looks vaguely surprised. 

"Please, your tag line is the same, and he was a mercenary that used bow and arrow." Tony rolls his eyes. "Ronin never misses, neither do you. I'm called genius for a reason. Jesus Christ pointing arrows at me in my own house." Clint is openly gaping at him. Natasha just looks mildly impressed.

"Yes we all know you're a genius Stark. Hawkeye stand down." Fury says stepping out of the elevator. Bucky tenses beside Steve.

"Welcome Fury so nice of you to call ahead." Tony snarks. Fury gives him a level look.

"We're here for The Soldier." Fury states, and his lackeys fan out around him. Tony keeps himself squarely between Bucky and the rest of the room.

"Fine, let me call my lawyer." Tony answers, looking to the nearest camera. "J, who's my lawyer? Actually just call Pepper." Tony's almost sure he saw a glimmer of fear in Fury's eyes. He understands, Pepper strikes fear into the hearts of most men.

"That's not necessary the winter soldier is a wanted assassin." Fury growls. Tony doesn't bend. 

"James Barnes is a war hero. Captain America's best friend." Tony says, one of Fury's agents glances between the two men.

"That does not excuse his crimes." Fury says, gesturing to one of his men. "Cuff him." The man eyes the metal arm warily and steps forward.

"Even criminals get lawyers Fury. I'm coming with you." Tony states, activating the cuffs. Fury looks like he's gonna protests as pieces of the armor fly into the room and the face plate snaps into place. Fury gives him a polite nod. Marching Bucky out of the building. Tony follows behind.

"J, I need Pepper on the line now." Tony orders. Feet clanging intimidatingly as he steps after the SHIELD team.

"Tony, what have you done now?" Pepper demands the moment she picks up the phone.

"It's nothing too bad." He attempts to insist, a scoffing noise comes through the suits speakers. "It's not, but I need you to file an injunction against SHIELD for wrongful imprisonment."

"You're imprisoned?" She hisses. Tony rolls his eyes, amused by how responsive she it.

"Course not Pep. It's an old friend of Cap's. Bucky Barnes. Do whatever you have to do to get him out, please." He whispers, and it comes out incredibly close to pleading. "The man's suffered enough already." For a moment he can just hear her breathe.

"Give me four hours." She says, and the line clicks off as he boards the Quin-jet. She'll do it, he knows she will.

"So how's everyone feeling? Arresting a war hero, who was brainwashed? Really stand up thing to do." Tony says, the suit making his voice cold, and mechanical, despite it being cold enough to begin with.

"We're just gonna ask him a few question, worse comes to worst a little water never hurt anyone." Fury says. He immediately finds a metal hand wrapped around his neck and twenty guns aimed at the metal man in front of him.

"Iron man stand down." Brave idiot SHIELD agent number three demands. Tony holds out his other arm the repulsor charging. 

"Don't shoot idiots the ricochet will kill us all." Fury hisses. They lower their guns.

"Marcus!" Tony growls, and there's a glint of fear in Fury's eyes when he says the man's real name, Tony is vindictivly proud. "I have personally experienced hmm, let's call it, enhanced interrogation techniques, a little bit of water hurts. The people who attempted to use just a little bit of water against me are no longer breathing. If you would like to continue breathing you won't consider that again." Fury's face is nearly purple and when Tony drops him the man gasps for air.

"Fine. Jesus." Fury rasps. "Fucking Tony Stark." He growls. His men are still eying Tony warily as he takes a seat across from Bucky.

"You doing okay?" Tony asks. Bucky beams at him, jostling his chains.

"I've got my very own guardian cyborg, course I'm okay." He says, grinning at Tony. He's looking at Tony through his lashes, and Tony's heart stutters in his chest when he realizes just how attractive he finds it. Just his luck to fall for two people who are at the very least emotionally unavailable.

"Well, we cyborgs gotta stick together, don't we." Tony teases, relieved the suit makes his breathlessness unnoticeable.

"True, true." Bucky grins at him. Gosh Tony could fall for the guy so easily.

Tony watches for hours as Fury questions Bucky, focused entirely on ensuring no harm comes to the man. JARVIS gives him hourly updates on Peppers progress and it's barely past lunch before he hears her heels clacking against the stone floors.

"It wasn't easy, but he's being released. I owe Maria some favors so be prepared to make some new tech for SHIELD." Pepper informs him, and Tony sags in the suit.

"Thank you." He says, Pepper smiles at him knowingly.

"How about you go tell him the good news." She says, nudging the suit, and nodding toward the interrogation room.

"I owe you so much Pep, I'll have specs for Maria by wednesday." He grins at her and walks into the room. Bucky looks up surprised to see it's Tony and not one of Fury's goons.

"Hey cyborg." Bucky grins at him through his bangs. Tony falls a little bit more in love.

"Hey cyborg." Tony replies face plate flipping up. "Let's get you back to Steve, huh?" He offers. Bucky grins and nods.

"Gonna give me a lift?" He asks. Tony laughs.

"I'm sure you can walk Barnes. And don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall." He winks at the Soldier playfully.

"My hero." Bucky pretends to swoon before following Tony out of the cell.

"This is Pepper. She sorta runs my life, and my company. Great lady." He introduced, waving a hand at the red head. "Pep. This is Bucky Barnes."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Barnes." She says holding out her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Potts." Bucky says, voice warm like butter, smooth and charming. He shakes her hand in his metal one with a practiced gentleness.

"Please call me Pepper." He replies. Tony laughs.

"Come on Prince charming, we should get you back to the Tower." Tony grins at them both and steps out of the suit allowing it to fold into a suitcase.

"Let me get that for you princess." Bucky taunts, lifting it easily with his metal arm. Tony laughs. He over estimates the weight and has to balance out as he stands.

"Let's head back!" Tony cheers grabbing onto both of them as they leave the cell.

  
"I'm heading back to a meeting in Japan Tony. The Stark jet is waiting for me." Pepper says, voice pointed as she ducks out of his grip. Tony sighs dramatically.

"Always leaving me behind Pep." Tony whines.

"Well if you came to more meetings you'd see me more often." She says, smirking at him. Bucky snickers at them until he gets a pointed look from Pepper. Bucky snaps his attention forward and it's Tony's turn to hide his giggles. They drop Pepper off at the plane, and Tony hugs her, before following Bucky into the waiting cab.

"Where too Sirs?" The Cabbie asks.

"Stark Tower please." Tony answers tiredly.

...

"You're back." Steve breathes, wrapping both of them into a warm hug the moment they exit the elevator. Tony has to force himself not to melt.

"Stevie, have a little faith man." Bucky grins at him. "Tony here is a man of his word." Tony starts to walk into the room, blushing slightly.

"Steve, we need to talk." Tony says, voice soft. Steve looks up and nods, but Bucky whirls on him. The fond look is gone as Bucky glares at the inventor.

"This isn't what I meant you idiot. I said he wouldn't do that, I didn't mean out of some sick sense of righteousness." Bucky hisses, and Tony steps back. Steve glances between the two of them, confused.

"I'm a little lost." He admits. Bucky doesn't stop advancing toward Tony.

"We need to talk is code for break up." Bucky is practically flailing with his explanation. Angry motions between the two of them. "This idiot is going to break up with you because he thinks you're too kind to break up with him, even though you really want me!" Bucky growls. Tony flinches slightly. Steve turns questioning eyes on him.

"I wouldn't have worded it like that." Tony mumbles, dropping onto the couch with Bucky looming over him. He misses Steve looking absolutely stricken.

"It's just, I always knew you loved Bucky more, and I was okay with that, I'm never anyone's favorite, but he's back now, and I love you both and want you to be happy." Tony pulls his knees to his chest, but Bucky has stepped back, noblonger looming over him. Tony doesn't meet his concerned stare.

"Hey, Tones." Steve says, voice soft and warm. Tony sniffles.

"Hi Steve." He mumbles into his knee.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Steve says. Tony looks up at him and Steve wipes at his cheeks.

"Sir if I may?" JARVIS asks, and Tony shrugs.

"Sure J, what have you got?" He sighs. Steve rubs a hand through Tony's hair.

"Mr. Barnes heart rate reacts to Steve's presence the same way Steve's reacts to his." JARVIS starts. Tony barely stops himself from sobbing. He knows they love each other.

"I know J." Tony whines. "They're in love, I get it." Steve glares at the room at large.

"If you'd let me finish sir." JARVIS scolds. Tony's nods in agreement. "Both of their heart rates react the same way around you sir." Bucky relaxes slightly, and Tony is dimly aware that the Soldier was ready to fight his AI.

"J, what are you implying?" Tony demands, turning a tear stained face toward the closest camera.

"I believe it's called polyamory." JARVIS replies. Tony wipes at his cheeks.

"Really?" His eyes meet Steve's and Steve shrugs.

"I love you Tones. Just as much as Bucky. You're not second place okay?" Steve assures, Tony nods, feeling a little numb and floaty. Bucky's arms slide around his waist, a fascinating contrast of warm skin and cool metal.

"I like you too punk." Bucky mumbles softly against his skin. Tony melts into the embrace, relief washing over him, and for the first time since Bucky's arrival he feels happy.

"I love you guys." Tony sighs. 


End file.
